


Memories

by Aidymun



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidymun/pseuds/Aidymun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Neal's mom, prompted by and written for lucreciatyson.  You are my favorite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

When he knows he is alone, and will be for the rest of the night, he'll sit and sketch a half remembered face. It's getting blurrier as time goes on, more vague impressions than clear lines that he can set to paper. Wavy dark hair in a long fall, a smile that never failed to make everything alright. Soft hands, pale skin. But the eyes came out right every time. He saw them every time he looked in the mirror, just the same as hers. And his eyes and a handful of of unfinished sketches were all he had left of his mom, but they were enough most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling Neal looked a lot like his mom. In this I am guessing that Neal lost his mom fairly young, around four or so.


End file.
